Relations and Revelations
by Epic Duck
Summary: "So...that means we're..." he suddenly seemed to remember for the first time in all these years. "yeah," she smiled, taking his hand, "so I guess that sets dating me off-limits."
1. Chapter 1

**Written with Innocent Primrose Everdeen. She wrote this first chapter, I'm writing the next, and so on.**

~That Night~

Blue eyes met brown ones.

A fire eloped the front of the Shiba House as he ran towards his sister. They clutched each other for all their worth, his small hand clutching the Lion Folding Sword.

Two young screams hit the air as their father demorphed...for the last time.

"Come now..." Mentor was ushering them inside, and though they didn't know this, he was trying to keep them away from the fiery rubble that would come from Xandred being sealed away.

The two small children sobbed all night, asking where their mother was through the tears and never getting a answer from the grieving old man.

~The next day~

"Jayden," she whispered as she watched their grandmother enter the room, "what's going on?"

"I'm not sure..." he whispered back, ducking away from the door frame and looking into her fearful brown eyes, "but...it'll be okay. I'll protect you if anything happens."

"But I'm going to Pink Ranger!" she stuck out her lower lip in a pout, and he laughed a little bit at his year-younger sister.

"I know, but still..." the two of them suddenly remembered the past night, and she buried her face in his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

"I wonder where Mommy is," she whispered softly tearfully, and he rubbed her back gingerly, wishing he could answer more than anything else. Man, he hated seeing his sister cry...

"Mia," their grandmother suddenly spoke, and the small four-year-old girl was suddenly lifted up, "let's...go." Her old eyes seemed sad but determined, and the small blonde boy began to follow her.

"No, Jayden," Ji suddenly had his hands on the five-year-old's shoulders, "you will stay here and train to be Red Ranger."

"But...what about Mia?" he reached for his sister as she reached for him, missing because her grandmother had her in her arms to where she was looking over her shoulder, "Mia, where are you going?"

"She will go to train with Pink Ranger will your grandmother," Ji explained, trying to stay calm and failing at not crying as his new student rushed towards the car of his granny.

"Mia!" he cried, "Mia, wait! I'll come with you!"

"Jayden..." she was crying herself as she the window rolled up, their mother's mother not responding at all as she climbed in the driver's seat of her car in her light depression, "it's...going to be alright."

"Stay strong," he choked out as Ji finally managed to pry their fingers apart, "stay with your allies, be good...and become the best Pink Ranger ever!"

"I will," and the car began to move away.

~Present Time~

Mia bolted up in bed. She breathed hard, trying to slow down her rapid pulse as she sagged against the wall in her bed. It was time for her to get up now...that was such a vivid memory...

She sighed as she looked at her leader. Kind of hard to believe that he was her brother...but did he know that? She was thinking about telling him, like she did most mornings, right before a car horn blew.

She couldn't believe who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I've been so busy with school. **

_She couldn't believe who it was._

~Mia's POV~

No words escaped my lips, not one could express the way I feel right now.

Though my mind screamed to me this is a dream, my heart believed otherwise. Logic was never really in my best interest anyway. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I realized the pitter-patter on the hard wood floor was my feet moving towards the door.

The sun shined bright, it seemed even brighter as I strode along the path until finally coming to a stop in front of a woman.

The woman just stood there, with her long black hair and icy blue eyes, and a smile that could warm the heart of even the filthiest, low-lying, dreadful piece of scum.

I could only say one word, yet one word spoken held more emotion than a million ever could.

"Mom."


End file.
